Hogwarts Meets the Russos Year 1
by Iwillcastaspellonyou
Summary: Hogwarts will never be the same when the Russos come to town. Romance and Drama and everything you can dream. Year 1 of the continuing saga. Justin is older and is year five and Alex is year one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Meets the Russos**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

"Get on the train, Alex, and if we get any owls about you getting in trouble… you'll be sorry," my dad yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I replied not caring.

I walked through the train, trying to find a compartment. I looked in one and saw two boys. It was the first compartment I saw that wasn't full so I walked in.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? I couldn't find any other free compartments," I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Do you Harry?" a kid with bright orange hair.

The other kid shook his head.

I sat down and said, "Hi, I'm Alex Russ-"

"Ron, I want my- Oh, hi I'm Ginny. I'm actually a year younger than Ron but, I asked the headmaster without my mom's permission. And since I begged in my owl, he said yes. I suppose it was because he wanted to get rid of me a year earlier."

Man, that girl could talk, I thought.

"So what's your name?" Ginny asked.

"Alex Russo, so are you to brother and sis-"

"Have any of y-"

"Are you serious? Can't I finish one sentence here?"

The boy who asked the question recoiled.

He ran out of the compartment.

"Well, isn't someone feisty?"

That was the first time I heard the boy in the glasses speak.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," the boy said.

"I'm Ron Weasly and this is my sister Ginny."

Ginny fainted.

"Why the heck did Ginny just faint?" I asked.

Ron replied, "Probably because she met Harry Potter."

I looked blank.

"You've never hear of Harry Potter? What, were you raised in a box?" Ron asked.

"I was born in New York," I told him.

"That explains it, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named only really attacked in Europe."

"Ron," Harry began, "Just call him Voldemort."

Ron shuddered at the sound of that name.

Before I could ask why he didn't like the name, Ginny woke up.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one?"

A girl with big frizzy hair walked in.

"Ohmigawsh!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed my wand out from my pocket.

It's actually a funny story about how I got my one of a kind unique wand.

****Flashback****

_I walked into a wand shop called Ollivanders, a really weird name for a store._

"_Hello young one who are y- Jerry, I haven't seen you in years. So this is your daughter, Alex you said in your letter?"_

_He walked into the back and pulled out a brown box._

_Inside the brown box was a stick._

_He handed it to me, and said "Wave away Alex."_

_Wave it? Was he serious?_

_I didn't want to seem like a brat so I waved it._

_He snatched it back after I turned his hair into a bunch of curls._

_Ollivander muttered something like 'Frizado Miyochoa' and his hair was normal again._

_Boxes and boxes kept piling up on the counter until he said "Eureka, she needs a certain one. Jerry, do you remember when you brought Justin in to get his wand and I told you that I was working on creating a new series of wands? A kind that don't look like sticks. Well I finished them and I've been wanting to try them out. And I think she's perfect."_

_He walked way back and came back out with a wand that looked just like my old one_

_I had to get rid of my old one since I got accepted to Hogwarts._

_It was red and had a clear diamond on the top, the exact same way my old one looked._

_He handed it to me and I felt a cold chill run through my body._

"_The new brand of wands makes people feel a cold chill instead of a warm feeling. And I think we've found you a wand Miss Alex."_

****End of Flashback****

"Whoa, where did you get that wand?" Harry asked.

"Ollivanders," I replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger and goodness me, you're Harry Po-"

"Yeah, he's Harry Potter," I interrupted.

I pointed my wand at Hermione and said "Frizado Miyochoa."

Her hair looked awesome and it made her look really pretty.

Then Ron said "Wow, Hermione, you're really pretty!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Meets the Russos**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's POV**

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool. Abbott, Hannah."

Abbott, Hannah walked up to the stool and jammed the weir old hat on her head. I know, a hat, right.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted.

The teacher called "Black, Cece."

The girl named Cece walked up, with a swagger, looking all tough girl girly cute and sat down. The hat considered her for a few minutes and then yelled "RAVENCLAW."

There were cheers from the Ravenclaw table and boos and hisses from the Slytherin table.

Her whole family was in Slytherin, well except for her dad, Sirius Black, but he ended up being a mass murderer anyway.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW."

The list went on and on.

Soon it got to the name "Malfoy, Draco."

He was the mean kid that came into our compartment and tried to get Harry to leave us and be friends with him.

After about a, quarter of a second, the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Soon enough, the teacher, I think named McGonagall, called "Potter, Harry."

Then the whispering started. Everyone was talking so loud.

The hat started talking to itself and after about five minutes it yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

The applause from the Gryffindor table was loud enough to break your eardrum.

Two twins at the table started shouting "WE GOT POTTER WE GOT POTTER!"

Later, McGonagall, called "Russo, Alexandra"

I walked up there, my skirt bouncing as I did (they changed the rules the year I came here, probably because they knew I wouldn't follow them. So we could wear whatever we wanted.)

I walked up to the stool, turned around, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and sat down.

I gently placed the hat on my head.

After what seemed like forever, the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN! Wait, no this can't be! I can't have you there! Well then, better be RAVENCLAW!"

After a lot of confusion, the clapping came from the right table. The Slytherin kids got all mad that they had lost me because I looked like a trouble maker. Hey, I couldn't help how devious I looked.

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Then McGonagall yelled "Weasley, Ginevra."

She walked up and sat down.

"Another Weasley, and a year early, but full of doubt and talent too, well then, RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny ran down and sat next to me.

"Ginevra? Seriously?"

"Shut up, Alexandra," she growled.

"Yes Ginevra."

She shook her head.

"Weasley, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran down the steps and threw the hat back at the last second.

After "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin, the headmaster, Dumbledore stood up.

"I would just like to say a few words, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak."

All of a sudden the plates in front of me were filled with food.

I rubbed my hands together and smacked my lips.

I grabbed all the food I could I could see and put all on my plate.

"Hello, I'm Nelia, Nelly for short, you are Alexandra right?"

I nodded my head and said with my mouth full "Alex actually."

Throughout the whole dinner I had people talking to me and saying that they were happy that I was in Raenclaw instead Slytherin.

After dessert Dumbledore stood up and said a bunch of stuff about the Forbidden Forest being forbidden. Yada yada yada.

"Now off to bed," he said, his voice ringing through the hall.

I got up and followed the girl Nelly through the halls.

"So, do you like England so far?"

I turned and saw Harry behind me.

"Yeah, but all I saw was a leaky old place with the sign The Leaky Cauldron. And Diagon Alley. But Diagon Alley was pretty. And my brothers were pretty annoying. One of them already goes here, his name is Justin, Justin Russo. He's a prefect."

"What house is he in?"

"Ravenclaw, with me."

"Cool, well I guess this is my stop, see you soon. How about after lunch tomorrow we can hang out and talk and stuff you know."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"I asked.

"Uh…"

"I'm just kidding, sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

He considered it for a moment. "How about the library?"

"Sure."

I waved good-bye to Harry and kept walking with Ginny.

She seemed a little quiet and I was going to ask her why when I saw him.

My annoying little creep of a brother. Ugh! Why did I have to be in the same house as him?

The house for smart people too!

"Now, all the houses have passwords, all houses except for us. We have a riddle to solve before we can come in," Justin explained.

He took hold of bronze eagle knocker and knocked it.

"Answer the riddle to come in, only a witty Ravenclaw may. Give your name and then you may answer me."

"Alright how about we have a first year try it. Alex, you are perfect."

Justin pulled me up front and said "Go ahead."

"Uh, Alex Russo."

"Alex Russo, first year, answer my riddle if you can."

Justin was looking smug because he knew that I couldn't answer it correctly.

"If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?"

I thought about it and thought about it and…

"A secret."

I heard mummers of agreement and then "Correct, you may enter."

Justin was stunned.

The door opened and inside was amazing.

There was a view of the mountains and it was huge.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room. Girls' dormitories on the left boys' on the right. The higher the year you are, the higher your dormitory is," Nelly told everyone.

"C'mon," I grabbed Ginny's hand.

We walked up the stairs and saw a door that said

_Alexandra Russo _

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Cho Chang_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Padma Patil_

_Marietta Edgecomb_

_Cece Black_

I walked in and saw three girls already in there.

I recognized one as Luna Lovegood. It's hard not to forget her.

I mean, she was wearing some weird goggles and her hair was, like, white!

The second one was Cho Chang. She had, like, Asian in her or something.

The last one was Cece Black. The daughter of the mass murder. I really hope I didn't die trying to be friends with her.

"Hi, I'm Alex, you're Cece right? And you're Cho and your Luna?"

They all nodded but Cece just sat down and started writing in a notebook, or something.

Ginny started a convo with Luna and Cho so I sat down next to Cece.

"Whatcha writin'?" I asked.

"A story. It's about a girl from a different country coming to a new one and living there. But the best part is… She's a princess and a witch! Cool right?"

"Yeah, totally. You know, you're not so bad. Even though your dad was a mass murderer."

I could tell I struck a nerve. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Actually, I have to tell you a secret. I know you probably won't believe but it's the truth. You see, my dad didn't kill a bunch of muggles, or the Pettigrew guy either. And he wasn't working for Voldemort. The short rat guy blew up the street and brought my dad there. He put an extremely strong cheering charm on him. Then he turned into a rat. He's an animagus."

I looked at her with shock, but for some reason, I believed her.

We talked to each other for a while and then I looked at the clock.

"Oh, shoot, I need to move all these things around. I like using my own stuff to store things in so I cast a few different spells and watch this."

I opened up my trunk and saw all the tiny things in it. I pulled them all out and pointed my wand at them.

"Engorgio."

All my stuff was regular size.

She looked at me in shock.

"Alex, that's a fourth year spell!"

"I studied a lot of your spells before I left."

I pointed my wand at my normal size stuff again and said "Mobiliarbus."

It floated into the air.

After about five minutes I was done.

Now, the area around my bed was no longer all navy blue and yellow. It was pink and green and purple and white and so many more colors.

I fell into bed and thought to myself that I was going to like it here.

But, before I could go to bed, I had to settle some things.

"Ginny, why were you all quiet on our walk up here?"

Ginny looked a little guilty.

"Nothing."

I gave her a look.

"Alright, well I like Harry and when I saw that you too were going on a date I just-"

"Wait, a date?" I interrupted. "No, no, no, we're just hanging out. Believe me, you can have Harry."

But as I said it, I felt a bad feeling in my stomach, and I didn't like it.

Then she looked relieved.

"Oh, okay, thanks. You know I'm just so happy that you don't like him."

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was snoring away.


End file.
